


Silk

by intoapuddle



Series: Accidentally [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: There’s something vulnerable in pushing Dan’s eyes closed, and for some reason Phil can’t stop thinking about it(based on a prompt from tumblr anon)





	Silk

It starts off stupid. Phil knows it’s stupid. But as he finds himself changing the sheets on their frankly ridiculously large bed and Dan somehow ends up trapped in it from his chest up and his head completely covered he can’t help but think about it. Dan is only wearing a pair of black briefs, he’s kneeling on the side of the bed cursing loudly underneath the material, and Phil is just a man.

So he gives a playful slap to one ass cheek. Dan jumps in surprise, but he goes quiet.

“What the hell, Phil?” is what’s heard from underneath the sheets two seconds later.

Phil is already turned on so he has to remind himself to laugh. He grabs the sheet and easily frees Dan from his pathetic little soft cell and lies on his back next to Dan where he remains in the same position, cocking one eyebrow at him as their eyes meet.

“That’s what gets you off now?” Dan asks. “Taking advantage of me when I’m at my most vulnerable?”

“Who says I’m turned on?” Phil counters with another slightly forced smile.

Dan smiles back, though gentler, until he snorts a laugh.

“Your horny laugh does, for one,” he says.

“My ‘horny laugh’?”

The phrase is so off putting it almost makes Phil’s semi go soft.

“Mhm, you know the one.”

Dan inches closer, one hand on Phil’s shoulder as he huffs a breathy laugh in his ear. It turns into his real one within moments, but the sensation of Dan’s breath has already made Phil want more. Even if Dan manages to be completely off every time he insists on imitating Phil’s laughs.

“Fuck off,” Phil smiles, and now he doesn’t have to force it.

“Come on,” Dan says in a low voice. “Slap my ass again. You know you want to.”

Dan’s face is too close to Phil’s, and when Phil looks down he can see he’s wiggling his bum playfully in invitation, and Phil is just a man.

So he gets up, slaps him again, and they go with it.

-

Phil’s hips roll, up and down, slow and teasing. Dan hates teasing when he tops. His eyes are shut tight and his teeth are biting so hard on his bottom lip Phil is sure it’ll crack. He won’t stop teasing though. Dan’s cock is so, so thick, stretching so good, and Phil wants to make the most of it.

They don’t fuck like this a lot. Be it laziness or preference, Phil can’t be sure, but what he can be sure of is that Dan is gorgeous like this. His chest and face are all pretty rosy patches as he heaves breath after breath. It’s only because of Phil, snug and tight and warm around him, refusing to let Dan do any of the work. Come to think of it, that is probably a warranted response to such a thing.

So when Phil is sitting with Dan’s dick balls deep inside, he chances a lean forward and manages without Dan slipping out. He takes a breath, and Dan’s eyes crack open momentarily. Phil shudders.

“Fuck me,” he murmurs.

Dan grabs a hold of Phil’s hips and shifts, feet now planted steady on the mattress for purchase as he starts to move. Phil gasps and he clenches his fists on the pillow supporting Dan’s head. It’s so good. It’s so much better than what he could accomplish sitting up on him. Dan starts pushing harder and he hits Phil’s prostate with such a certainty that Phil’s breath is shocked out of him and he lets out a stuttering long moan as his head drops to Dan’s shoulder.

“Mmh,” Dan moans. “Feel good?”

Phil swallows hard, rolling his hips down in time with Dan’s thrusts.

“Yeah,” Phil breathes. “It feels so good.”

“Look at me.”

Phil pulls away from Dan’s shoulder. They’re slowing the pace, sharing this one moment just to look at each other, and a smile spreads unrestrained on Dan’s pretty little face. Phil hates how much he likes it. He hates how fucking hot Dan is when his eyes are glinting with just a touch of something patronising for no reason.

“I hate you,” Phil says, smiling back.

“What?” Dan is almost slurring. “Do you hate it when I fuck you good?”

Phil feels himself tense, and he has to push a hand between his legs to stop himself from dripping all over Dan’s stomach. He can’t explain it. He can’t explain why this little interaction makes him that much closer to coming.

Dan picks up the pace then, and his noises come out unrestrained like they do when he’s close. Phil feels so deliciously filled up, and Dan’s cock is prodding against his prostate again, and now he has to start jerking himself off instead of prolonging this any more.

“Fuck yeah,” Dan spits out. “You like it.”

They look each other straight in the eyes as they fuck, harder and faster, and Dan’s got that smug fucking glint in his eyes and Phil can’t take it any longer.

“Shut up with your stupid eyes,” is what he manages to say before he covers Dan’s eyes with a hand and that’s what does it.

Dan moans louder for every thrust and Phil stares down. He stares down at how exposed Dan’s throat is and how open his mouth is and how perfectly vulnerable he is. How helplessly he’s fucking Phil and how obvious it is that he likes it.

Dan comes. With no warning Phil feels the warmth spurt inside of him as Dan’s frantic hips slow. Phil’s hand slows down on his cock, too, even if he was close. He’s got even better ideas.

“I’m not the only one who likes it when you’re vulnerable, huh?” Phil whispers.

Dan’s dick slips out of him and they sit still for a moment. Phil rubs himself in long slow strokes. He’s going to come as soon as he gives himself permission to, and he doesn’t want to spoil it.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks when Phil doesn’t move his hand from over his eyes.

“Thinking,” Phil says.

“Did you come?”

Phil laughs.

“No.”

“Oh… kay?”

It’s a bit mean. It should almost feel wrong, liking this kind of powerplay. Phil leans down and kisses Dan’s open mouth and the surprised noise from Dan makes him shake, he can’t put it off any longer.

“Can I come in your mouth?” Phil asks, hurried and agitated.

“What?” Dan sputters against Phil’s mouth.

“I’m gonna come,” Phil groans. “I want to put it in your mouth.”

“Fucking--, _Phil_ ,” Dan complains.

“You don’t have to,” Phil says, even if he’s disappointed. “I just--”

“I want it, you asshole,” Dan interrupts him. “God, do it to me. Come in my mouth, please.”

Phil pushes up to sit on Dan’s chest and it only takes him a few short, fast strokes. It only takes the head of his cock pushing on Dan’s bottom lip and the hand still covering his eyes. And finally, it’s Dan’s pink little tongue licking him and his lips closing around him for Phil to push over the edge, as he finishes inside Dan’s open mouth. He’s rolling his hips into his hand and cursing under his breath as he watches Dan start to swallow before he’s even done, there’s so much of it.

Phil pulls his hand back and there are those teasing eyes again. Phil sighs, but rolls forward again, into Dan’s mouth, just a little bit for the afterglow. Dan takes it like a champ, fucked-red lips stretching around his size. He even kisses along his shaft once Phil has pulled out and winces at the oversensitivity.

“Fuck,” Phil sighs.

“Fuck,” Dan agrees.

-

It goes on with little jokes. With Phil coming up behind Dan and putting a hand over his eyes as he goes down to kiss his neck, and Dan pushing his ass back on his crotch like he wants it. Maybe it isn’t really a joke, but they sure like acting like it.

It’s Dan texting Phil a screenshot from their blindfolded gaming challenge video where Phil has a ridiculous tiger blindfold on with the message “ _sequel w role reversal?_ ” and an eggplant emoji next to it.

It’s Phil responding “ _think you could handle it?_ ” as he smiles down at his phone. It’s the immediate response of “ _no I’d end up sucking your dick before it was over_ ”. Phil doesn’t even have time to process that before Dan sends “ _that would be an even harder editing job than google feud_ ”. Phil responds with “ _tempted now for the challenge_ ”.

That’s how he ends up stopping at a clothing store on his way home, and leaving with a black silk scarf hidden away in his backpack.

-

He doesn’t immediately propose the idea. They keep up the banter and the teasing for a good week before Phil even takes the scarf out of his bag.

He sits on their bed, feeling the material between his fingers. It’s soft. It feels nice. Phil isn’t sure that Dan is completely on board regardless of how bold his texts were that day or how suggestive he’s been. It is one thing to get into it in the moment, when they are both already hard and panting and they could get into practically anything. It is another when it’s planned out, when Phil purposely gets that level of control. No matter how kinky Dan claims he is, Phil knows that when it comes to sex they would both be perfectly happy not doing any of the extra stuff. Anything mildly kinky they get up to is so much more about the emotion behind it than it is the prop or the dirty talk or the impact of a slap.

That perspective makes Phil feel hesitant about pushing it past the joking stage.

Still, Dan gets that smug look in his eyes more often than not. Phil gets hard just thinking about covering them and imagining Dan whining helplessly as he’s forced to do whatever Phil decides.

Phil folds the scarf neatly and puts it away in his drawer.

-

Phil rests his head against Dan’s shoulder as he watches him type out the email. It has been like this for a while. Dan doesn’t get work done unless Phil is physically sitting next to him to watch him do it and hold him accountable, and it works. Phil could argue he has his own work to finish, that he’s behind on things that he wouldn’t have been if he didn’t help Dan out like this, but in the end Phil doesn’t care. Dan’s success is his success, and after all, this is temporary. It isn’t the first time and it isn’t the last.

“That’s it,” Dan says once he sends out the email. “That’s it for today.”

They have moved past the stage of Phil reading over every single thing he sends out. It gets like that, when Dan has been ill. It starts by rebuilding the tiniest things, the smallest of routines, until Dan is able to work again and Phil helps out but then he helps out less and less until they’re like this. Until Phil is merely a symbol of support and accountability sitting next to him and that is all that Dan needs.

There are a lot of issues behind it. Phil is determined to be there for Dan when Dan is able to accept it. Still, Dan’s version of accepting it is through gritted teeth and a guilt so loud Phil swears he hears it even when Dan is quiet. Phil takes no issue with taking on the role. Dan is the one that has problems with it, and perhaps that is where it all originates from. The expectation to be independent and self sufficient for some unknown reason because that is the pinnacle of mental health in Dan’s opinion.

Dan claims that Phil is all of that. Independent. Self sufficient. In truth, Phil is neither. He asks for help and he gets it, from Dan and from his family. Phil wouldn’t be anywhere without Dan or Martyn, at least not where he wants to be. Dan thinks Phil doesn’t ask for help when Phil feels like that is what he is doing constantly, tirelessly, and he owes any and all of his success to that.

Phil can’t imagine feeling like he shouldn’t ask for help. Dan has told him that that is what he feels all the time. He lets every single problem build up until asking for help becomes a massive task for any one person, when if he had just asked for help to begin with it would have prevented so much mess.

Phil loves untangling the mess, when it comes to. He loves convincing Dan that, when they break it down, it isn’t that messy. He loves when Dan comes back out of his illness and starts to make sense again. They are stronger now than they were when Dan didn’t understand himself but Dan still has at least one deep, long drawn depression every year. Phil still feels guilt over it. Like it is his job to prevent Dan from spiralling, or make him get work done, or make sense. It is easier to treat it like a physical illness in the end. It removes some of the guilt.

Phil can’t love depression out of Dan more than Dan can love away Phil’s headaches.

“Good,” Phil says. “I’m beat.”

Dan snorts.

“You didn’t do any work,” he chastises.

Phil sits back and stretches his arms above his head. A smile spreads across his face.

“I didn’t,” he agrees, “and it feels so good.”

Dan’s grin softens into a look of affection. Perhaps their strides work together. Phil is learning to stop working before his body shuts down, and Dan is learning to question the self inflicted perfectionism that prevents him from working at all. For Phil, if his work isn’t done it means he’s failed. For Dan, if his work isn’t perfect it means he hasn’t worked.

“Does it?” Dan asks gently.

Phil shakes his head.

“It feels awful,” he confesses. “But it has to feel awful before it feels good, right?”

Dan squeezes Phil’s hand.

“That’s exactly it.”

-

That is why they end up seeking distraction come bed time. That is why Phil lies down on his bed unable to sleep next to Dan who is already on his phone, not even humouring the idea of falling asleep at a reasonable hour.

Phil looks across at the drawer next to the open window in their bedroom. He remembers the scarf he tucked away in his sock drawer and he wonders if this is possibly the best time to make use of it, or the worst.

He doesn’t have time to think it over before he feels Dan’s hand slide up the inside of his naked thigh. Phil doesn’t move. He closes his eyes and feels Dan inch closer to his side, fingers so soft on his skin they’re nearing a tickle unless Phil stays relaxed. Then lips move on his shoulder. Longer breaths in the pale darkness of the room, increasing in heat the longer they touch.

Phil moves to his side and opens his eyes to Dan’s expectant face. His hand slides slowly from between Phil’s thighs, over his crotch, and up his stomach.

Dan gets so focused when they are like this. His brows knit together in concentration and his bottom lip juts out a little bit as he pours whatever is going on inside of him into making Phil feel good. Dan’s hair is getting long and the curls are getting ridiculous, but the way a couple strands fall over his forehead tonight makes Phil eager to touch, eager to look at him the way he does when there are no distractions. He gets to see Dan just the way he is.

“You’re beautiful,” Phil says. “Do you know that?”

Dan comes closer.

“Shut up,” he responds quietly.

Phil grins.

“What?” he asks.

“I can’t stand it when you look at me like that,” Dan says.

Phil knows what he means, at least the way Dan has described it before. Dan says Phil gets a look on his face sometimes, a shine about him full of admiration, and that sometimes it is too much for Dan to bear. Phil doesn’t really get it. He can’t turn his face off. He’s not sure whether he should be offended. All he knows is that Dan doesn’t mean any harm by it, and he guesses that’s all he can really go by.

“I love you,” Phil says in a sarcastic tone, just to break some of the tension.

It earns a laugh.

“I love you too,” Dan says back, matching Phil’s tone.

They look at each other for a moment. Phil smooths a hand over Dan’s side, feels the naked skin under it. He can almost touch the want thrumming beneath Dan’s skin, the way all the little tell tale signs that he wants more practically roll out of him after a simple touch.

“I know a way that you don’t have to see me,” Phil says.

Dan is too into Phil’s soft touches to make a joke.

“What’s that?” he asks instead.

“Hm,” Phil hesitates. “I mean. It’s sort of a present for you.”

That pulls Dan out of the moment a little bit. Phil can tell by the confusion on his face.

“A gift?” Dan says. “What?”

A nervous fluttering starts somewhere inside of Phil, but he pushes through.

“Do you want to see it?” Phil asks.

“If it’s your penis I don’t want to have sex tonight,” Dan warns.

Phil practically barks a laugh at that.

“I’m not that gross,” he tries to defend himself.

He sits up in bed, ready to go get the scarf.

“I don’t know what to expect from you sometimes,” Dan laughs.

Phil shakes his head, but he gets up from bed. He rummages through his sock drawer until he finds it, still tucked neatly into the corner. It is strange, knowing what it suggests. It’s safer as a joke, as a one off thing. Still, Phil feels more confident about it as he grabs it and holds it behind his back as he walks back to bed.

Dan says nothing. He props himself up on one elbow and watches with interest as Phil sits back down.

Phil doesn’t know what to say, so he decides to stay quiet as he puts it down between them. Dan looks up at his face after only looking at it for one second, and the only thing Phil registers from it is more confusion. But then Dan touches, and he feels that smooth material. He sits up properly, legs crossed, and draws the thin scarf between his hands. It is a bit long for a proper blindfold, Phil will admit, but Dan doesn’t mention it.

He doesn’t make any comments. He simply puts it in Phil’s hand and gives a friendly smile.

“Put it on me?” he asks.

It isn’t explicitly stated that it’s meant for his eyes and not as a scarf, but Phil risks it. Whatever this silence means, it’s golden, and Phil wants it to go on for a little longer. He sits on his shins and leans forward as he smooths the fabric over Dan’s eyes and ties the knot on the back of his head. He puts a couple fingers between the tie and his fingers, making sure it’s not too tight. He leans back, confident it isn’t, and looks.

It should be the picture of pure lust, Dan shirtless with his eyes covered and his hair falling over the blindfold. The feeling is there, perfectly present in Phil’s body, but most of all there’s a rush of affection coursing through him at the sight. They are together in this. They both want this, jokes and hesitations cast to the side.

Dan doesn’t say anything. He just holds Phil’s hand in his, drumming his fingers a little nervously on the back of it.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks.

“Yeah,” Dan responds on an exhale.

“Let’s ease into it?”

“How?”

“I’ll start by telling you what I’ll do before I do it.”

Dan nods.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Phil whispers.

He pulls Dan’s hands up to settle on his face, so he knows exactly where it is as he leans forward. They kiss and it feels like it always does. Easy, practiced, spontaneous. Like the drum roll into something more, like most kisses are when they’re in bed. They keep kissing for a bit, wet noises the only thing breaking the silence.

It is when Dan starts to lean into it more, when his nerves dissipate and he grabs at Phil for something else, that Phil first pulls away. They breathe quietly for a moment.

“What do you want?” Phil asks.

“I want you to touch me,” Dan answers.

Phil rubs both of Dan’s arms reassuringly.

“Lie back?”

Dan goes with it. He lies on his back and he tries to relax, but Phil can tell he’s getting nervous again. Phil puts one of Dan’s hands on his cheek, and the other around his wrist. He doesn’t say anything as he lies down next to him, mouth coming to kiss Dan’s neck and hand going to squeeze his dick over his pants.

Dan lets out a nervous breath.

“Good?” Phil asks against Dan’s throat.

“Good,” Dan assures.

Dan tilts Phil’s face up, and goes to kiss him on the mouth. It goes slightly off-centre but they find their way easily, and Phil can feel Dan grow harder beneath his hand for every moment. Maybe it’s the uncertainty that does it, how their otherwise practiced and perfected knowledge of one another’s wants and needs shift slightly to the left and they have to learn a new way to find their way back. Maybe it’s just a bit exciting, and a bit kinky. Regardless, Dan is making noises he hasn’t done in years and the helpless openness in that makes Phil want to push it to the limit.

“Can I do things?” Phil asks. “Without like, telling your first?”

Dan kisses Phil again, all breath and tongue.

“Yeah,” he says. “Just.. go slow.”

“Yeah,” Phil says.

It is exciting. To feel how much Dan likes this. How he thrusts up onto Phil’s hand and kisses him harder, almost desperately, and Phil can’t help but to give him exactly what he wants. He pulls back, and Dan gasps. His hands aren’t touching any part of Phil and that must be edging on terrifying. Phil sits for a moment, just watching how Dan attempts to soothe himself when he can’t be sure of what Phil is doing. If Phil were in his position, he’d be panicking. But Dan isn’t like him, not in this way. Phil comes back and he takes hold of Dan’s underwear and Dan just lets him slide them off him.

Phil leans down, kissing down Dan’s stomach. He can feel every tremor, every nerve, every hitch of breath the closer down he gets. It’s really all about sensation for Dan now. Phil doesn’t have to make a show. All he has to do is make sure everything feels right.

Once Phil licks a stripe up Dan’s cock there’s no denying how much Dan likes it. His hips stutter up, and he lets up the tiniest, surprised “ _oh_ ” that Phil has ever heard. There’s a hand over his then, where it’s resting on Dan’s hip. As if replacing the look Phil can’t see in his eyes, Dan squeezes Phil’s hand.

The long, slow licks turn into Phil letting Dan’s cock slide down his throat. He goes a bit too deep a bit too quickly, but he recovers by pulling back and sliding back down, over and over. The room fills with the wet noise as Phil sucks at his hardness and stares at Dan’s face with no restraint. Dan’s mouth is gaping and Phil squeezes back on his hand when he feels himself get more desperate the longer he keeps Dan’s dick in his mouth. He lets out small noises, and they mix with the wetness and Dan’s steady breathing quickens.

“Phil, oh my god,” he moans.

A hand comes to grab at Phil’s hair, to move with him through it, and Phil loves it.

“Are you gonna come?” Phil asks, but he doesn’t pull off to say it. It comes out muffled and it sounds absolutely dirty, and he earns a moan in response, a harder hand in his hair, a squeeze, and an unintentional stutter of Dan’s hips.

“Yeah, if you keep doing this I’m gonna come,” Dan says, ending on an incredulous giggle.

It spurs him on. Phil sucks with abandon and Dan’s giggles die out as he pull on Phil’s hair and moans in time with every stroke of his cock.

He spills inside Phil’s mouth seconds later, almost shaking with its intensity before he relaxes. Phil keeps sucking, swallowing the come down without a second thought.

“Good?” Phil asks, mouthing on Dan’s thigh.

“Good,” Dan says in a breath.

Phil smiles, he knows Dan can feel it against his skin.

“Amazing, actually,” Dan corrects himself. “Come here.”

Phil crawls up on top of him and they kiss, slow and sweet. 

“I love you,” Dan says, and there’s not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Maybe it is easier to say behind the blindfold. Phil doesn’t feel the need to fake gag about it, or to wave it away. He just kisses Dan deeper.

“I love you too,” he says, just as earnestly as Dan.

“Tell me exactly how you want to come,” Dan says almost immediately. “The filthiest fucking thing, I don’t care. I’ll do it.”

Phil groans against Dan’s mouth. A clumsy hand searches its way between their bodies, and eventually Dan finds Phil’s cock, where it’s hard and leaking. Phil pushes into Dan’s fist and sighs in relief, which is replaced by a wave of new arousal, a need for even more. Phil can’t begin to put any words to anything he wants, anything he’s imagined. He’s perfect now, just kissing Dan and knowing he has willingly humoured and enjoyed something Phil wanted. There’s nothing hotter than that unbridled trust and security that Phil feels between them in this moment.

“I’m gonna come,” Phil slurs. “No time for it to be more. Just wanna come like this, with you.”

“You fucking sap,” Dan grins.

Apparently it isn’t just Dan’s eyes that can exude that type of smugness that brings Phil that much closer to the edge. 

“Fuck off,” Phil bites back, and pushes his lips to Dan’s.

“Trying to be kinky,” Dan keeps going. “But then we just end up having the most vanilla sex imaginable.”

He strokes tighter, faster over Phil’s cock. Phil feels those words coil in his stomach, so good, he can’t explain it but he needs more of it. He breathes on Dan’s mouth and he can feel himself start to sweat. 

“Gonna come like this, babe?” Dan asks. “All desperate just ‘cause my eyes are covered?”

“Fuck,” Phil moans, and with that word he shoots onto Dan’s chest and stomach.

It rolls through him, all of it, the emotions before and the playfulness now. Dan works him through, kissing his temple and squeezing his hand. Once he’s come down, Phil is the one to untie the blindfold for Dan.

Dan blinks hesitantly before he fully opens his eyes. They crinkle in the corners as he smiles. Phil just smiles back.

“I hate those eyes,” he grins. “They see too much.”

“They see exactly enough,” Dan says, and Phil kisses him, patronising glint in his eyes and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Likes/reblogs on [tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/184188011048/silk-explicit-46k-words-danphil-part-4-of) are always appreciated!


End file.
